


Valentine Fever

by MellieCrescent (orphan_account)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: A+ Parenting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Caring, Complete, Cute, Endearments, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fever, Friendship/Love, Gift Fic, Good Boy Sakamoto Ryuji, Idiots in Love, M/M, Morgana feels useless, Nicknames, One Shot, Sickfic, Sweet, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MellieCrescent
Summary: Ren has a fever on Valentine's Day and Ryuji takes care of him.





	Valentine Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellosweetie17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellosweetie17/gifts).

> Hi! I wanted to wait a few days before posting this but...I couldn't help myself.  
My first Persona 5 fic, I hope I did good with the character's personalities. Enjoy! ^o^

It was common knowledge that Ryuji Sakamoto wasn’t very good at romance.

But after the Phantom Thieves finally managed to save the world from ruin, the ex-track runner wanted to do something for his former leader, codename Joker, who was also his best friend Ren Amamiya as well as his boyfriend, on this special day.

Not only was it Valentines Day today, but there was also the fact that Ren had done so much for everyone and had yet to receive anything kind in return, something that didn't include his probation being lifted and his innocence proven, though Ryuji was pretty happy that they had managed to find that woman in the end and help his Ren-Ren out.

On the first day of them meeting, the other boy had left quite a impression on Ryuji.

Ren had been the first one to awaken his Persona, saving him from the other Kamoshida and it didn’t stop there.

He had been appointed leader by Morgana in no time because of his ability to wield more than one Persona and he also was the one to take care of their money, weapons and medication, which required him to do many part time jobs so that their trips to Mementos and Palaces would go smoothly, saving lots of innocent people after they succeeded in changing the hearts of bad guys.

On top of that he had his homework, exams and he helped Sojiro Sakura out at LeBlanc.

Ren was such a reliable and kind guy, willing to do anything for his friends despite the work piling up, so it was no wonder that people eventually fell in love with him left and right if only because of his selflessness.

And his looks weren't all that bad either.

Ren was very handsome, with his messy black hair and smart grey eyes behind those glasses and he had a fit body.

Though Ryuji secretly prefered his Ren-Ren without glasses and with his Phantom Thief Mask and uniform instead, because it only made him look even more handsome.

_Devilishly handsome._

Ryuji felt pretty darn lucky that the other had accepted his feelings after he had accidently tripped over his own feet one day in Mementos and crashed into the other Phantom Thief, their lips connecting, much to everyone's shock and Futaba's delight.

It had been a little awkward for him at first, since even before the accidental kiss Ryuji had feeling for Ren. He had ever since they had taken down their third palace.

It took Ren cornering him in school one day to get him to stop avoiding him, as well as having a good long talk about their feelings for each other.

In Ryuji's eyes, a small box of chocolates was perfect. It was a cheap one, since he didn't have a lot of money after buying the next issue of his favourite manga, but he always did his best and he was sure Ren would like it!

Ryuji grinned widely at the thought of Ren happily accepting the chocolates and giving him a kiss for his troubles. Just the smallest of moments with him made him very happy.

He tightened his grip on the box.

_He deserves them._

He was now walking towards LeBlanc. It was early in the afternoon, and when Ryuji finally entered the Coffee & Curry shop his boyfriend lived at until the end of his probation, he was met with an astonished sight.

There his boyfriend, Ren Amamiya, laid on the floor, unconsious, next to some cleaning supplies, with Morgana poking at his face with his paw, looking very concerned for a cat.

''Ren!'' The teen rushed over to them in worry.

''Ryuji!'' Morgana meowed fantically once he saw him, ''He has a fever but I can't help him up the stairs, and Sojiro isn't here since he's taking care of Futaba! If only I were human!''

The last bit came out with a huff of annoyance.

Because of him being stuck like he was things like taking care of his human friends if they were sick wasn't possible, and he hated feeling so useless.

It wasn't as if Ryuji didn't believe the cat, because Futaba had been down with a fever of her own since yesterday so it wouldn't be weird for his Ren-Ren to have gotten ill either since he and Sojiro had taken turns taking care of her, but he still knelt down felt Ren's forehead to see foor himself.

''He's burnin' up!'' Ryuji shouted, causing the cat to wince at his loud voice, his ears going down and shooting the other a glare.

''Would it hurt you not to be so loud for once?!'' Morgana growled, his tail flicking to the side in annoyance. He hated how sensitive his ears were. He was a glad, however, that Ryuji was here to help now, especially since there were no customers at the moment.

Ren was in no state to work.

''And Instead of stating the obvious you should close this shop, take Ren upstairs and take care of him, since I can't!'' Morgana berated as Ryuji took his boyfriend in his arms, bridal style.

Morgana was certain that Sojiro wouldn't get angry that they closed the shop if he knew that Ren had fainted because he wasn't feeling well.

''I know that already, ya stinkin' cat!'' Ryuji huffed and carefully walked towards the stairs, up to the attic, hearing Morgana shout at him from behind.

''I'm not a cat!''

After putting Ren to bed, placing a wet cloth on his head, putting away the cleaning supplies and closing LeBlanc, Ryuji took a seat next to his sick boyfriend, the box of chocolates on his lap while he was holding a glass of water in his hand.

Morgana joined him soon after, sitting down on the bed near Ren's legs.

At the cat's slightly added weight, Ren's grey eyes fluttered open, the world around him a little blurry and hazy.

‘’He’s awake!’’ Morgana meowed.

''Hey, how are you feelin' man?'' The blonde asked, worried brown eyes on him.

He smiled weakly up at Ryuji when he finally noticed him.He recalled that Ryuji texted him this morning, telling him he’d stop by for visit.

''Like I got run over by a truck.'' Ren responded with a groan, his voice hoarse. Ryuji helped him sit up, and let him drink some of the water he had brought with him.

Ren sighed after drinking half of the water and blinked. Ryuji had removed his glasses, and while his eyes weren't perfect, he could still see his boyfriend easily enough through his glazed over eyes.

And easily enough to see that there was something on the blonde's lap.

''What's that you have there?'' Ren asked slowly.

''Crap! I almost forgot!'' Ryuji exclaimed, holding the box with chocolates out to his sick boyfriend, ''It's Valentines Day and I wanted to give my Ren-Ren somethin'!''

Ren's heart melted a little and he took the chocolates without second thought. It was cute to hear him say ''my Ren-Ren'', it made him feel special and all warm and fuzzy on the inside. A different kind than the one the fever gave him. Then realization hit him, and his eyes widened slightly.

''Valentine's Day...'' He whispered, before lowering his eyes slightly, ''That's right, I remember now. I have something for you too Ryuji.'' He attempted to stand up, the cloth falling from his forehead as he did so, but it was a struggle because of how heavy and feverish his body felt, ''Of all days to get sick..'' He swayed a little, feeling dizzy and almost looking like a drunk person.

Ryuji pushed Ren back down in an instant, putting back the wet cloth on his forehead. ''Ya gotta rest!'' He said, ''It sucks that you got sick, but I'm not lettin' you do anythin' until you're back to a hundred percent!''

''But -'' Ren protested.

‘’No but’s! You gave me quite the scare, fainting so suddenly,’’ Morgana growled, pointing one paw at Ren in accusation. ‘’Don’t ever do that again! You have to say something If you don’t feel well!’’

‘’Morgana…’’ Ren mumbled, feeling a pang of guilt.

He hadn’t wanted the feline to worry, that’s why he hadn’t said anything and besides, Le Blanc needed him since Sojiro was back at home.

He couldn’t stop working, what if any regulars popped up? But knowing Morgana, he told Ryuji to close the shop, so Ren knew he didn’t have to worry about that anymore.

''The cat’s right, ya’know!'' Ryuji frowned, ''If you need water, I'll get it. If you need medicine, I'll get it. If you want curry, I'll effin' make it for you! So just let me take care of you today!'' He pumped his fist into the air, confidence radiating from him.

''You might get sick, like I did.'' Ren pointed out, he didn’t want that. ''And I doubt you know how to make curry.''

''It's a risk I'll take and It's not like I'll burn down LeBlanc!''

''You'd better not go anywhere near the kitchen Ryuji.'' Morgana meowed in warning, ''Only Ren and Futaba have permission to be there, Sojiro knows best. And I don't really trust your cooking skills.''

''Well Sojiro ain't here right now!'' Ryuji growled at the feline, shooting him a dirty look, ''And I can cook!''

''I've yet to see that for myself.'' Morgana retorted, baring his teeth.

''I'll show you -''

''Ryuji, sweetie, Morgana is right.'' Ren cut in with a sigh, coughing into his fist, not wanting their argument to get out of hand and ending up getting a headache as well.

Morgana silently gagged at the nickname.

''Don't do anything reckless, I don't want Sojiro to get mad at you and besides I don't think I'll be able to eat anything anyway, and If I do, I can always ask the girls to come over and bring me something to heat up...''

Ren didn't really trust the girls to cook for him either. He didn’t want his condition to get worse, so having something instant might be for the best unless one of them knew how to make soup without screwing up.

Ryuji looked like a kicked puppy at being denied entry to the kitchen.

_A very cute puppy_, Ren thought with a small, feverish smile.

He could almost see the imaginary dog ears flatten on Ryuji’s head in sadness, all the while looking at him with huge, adorable brown eyes.

Ren liked how much his boyfriend wanted to help him. He might be loud and vulgar, but he had a very good heart, always looking out for the people he held dear to him.

And he loved that about him.

''Or you can eat those chocolates Ryuji brought for you!'' Morgana meowed, grinning, ''And leave the cooking to Sojiro when he gets back.''

Ryuji perked up at that, ''Oh that's right!'' He shouted, causing the feline to wince again at the volume, glaring daggers at him which the blonde didn’t notice.

''Speakin' of chocolates, you said you had somethin' for me too?''

Ren nodded, ‘’It’s in the bag next to the plant.’’ He said, ‘’Since you won’t let me up, you can get it yourself.’’ He mock-glared at him.

‘’I’m only lookin’ out for my Ren-Ren!’’ Ryuji pouted, before a grin spread over his face, ‘’Don’t mind if I do.’’

‘’I seriously can’t stand this sweetness between you two,’’ Morgana muttered quietly to Ren as Ryuji went over to the bag and looked inside it, ‘’It makes me want to throw up.’’ His tail flicked from left to right in annoyance.

‘’You’re just jealous because you can’t have what we have with Ann.’’ Ren shook his head, feeling symphathetic towards the feline.

‘’Not true…’’ Morgana grumbled in denial, turning his head away stubbornly, but Ren knew better.

Even after Morgana had gotten back to them, his love for Ann hadn’t vanished and his wish to be able to become human hadn’t gone away either, despite knowing that he had been ‘born’ as a cat and thus would always stay as a cat.

Morgana didn’t want to accept it though and his wish had only become stronger, which Ren knew was mostly because of his desire to be with Ann..

Not that he would ever admit it.

Ren still felt bad for him. Morgana insisted in going to live with him in his hometown when it was time for him to go back, in order to find a way to become human, but Ren just knew that it wasn’t going to happen unless there was some sort of miracle.

And besides he prefered staying here, where his friends and his boyfriend were instead of going back home to parents who so easily threw him away without hearing his side of the story when he had been falsely accused of assault.

_But I don’t have a choice. _

Ryuji came back, his grin so wide and silly looking that it could easily split his face, holding a box what also looked like chocolates in his hands.

‘’You’re the best!’’ He swooped down and kissed his boyfriend on the lips, forgetting for a moment that he was sick and that it might be contagious. ‘’Happy Valentine’s Day!’’

Ren smiled back.

‘’Happy Valentine’s Day to you too Ryuji.’’

Morgana groaned and jumped down from the bed. He had enough of this.

‘’I’m leaving!’’

Ren grinned as the feline left in a hurry, leaving him alone with his boyfriend.

He might be ill, but at least he could still spend Valentine’s Day with him.

He just hoped Ryuji wouldn’t get sick afterwards.

** _~ Fin ~_ **


End file.
